1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for electric vehicles have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,988 to Reime et al. teaches a battery operated electric power plant for motor driven vehicles powered by rechargeable electric storage batteries and one or more dynamo-electric devices capable of operation both as a motor for driving the vehicle and as a generator for recharging the batteries. Electronic switching circuitry cyclically alternates operation of the dynamo-electric devices in a motor phase and generator phase during each cycle and varies the relative duration of the motor phase and generator phase during each cycle according to the power demand on the electric motor.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,121 to Kumura et al. teaches a braking system for a vehicle having a propelling electric motor and an electromagnetic brake. The system includes a friction brake; a manually operable brake control lever; an interlocking device for transmitting a displacement of the brake control lever to operate the friction brake; a detecting device a for detecting the displacement of the brake control lever and outputting a displacement detection signal; and a control device connected to the electric motor. The electromagnetic brake and the detecting device controls the electric motor and the electromagnetic brake and receives the displacement detection signal from the detecting device. The control device is a board computer operable to reduce rotating rate of the electric motor and actuate the electromagnetic brake to exert a braking force below a maximum braking force during a predetermined period following receipt of the displacement detection signal, and upon lapse of the predetermined period to stop the electric motor and actuate the electromagnetic brake to exert the maximum braking force. When the brake control lever is operated to stop the running vehicle, the running speed is gradually lowered over the predetermined time following an operation of the brake control lever. Consequently, shocks due to stopping of the vehicle are suppressed. The electric motor receives no power supply and the brake is set to a maximum braking state after lapse of the predetermined time. The vehicle is positively stopped by a combined effect of elimination of the propelling drive and the maximum braking force.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,970 to Severinsky teaches an improved hybrid electric vehicle that includes an internal combustion engine and an electric motor. Both the motor and the engine provide torque to drive the vehicle directly through a controllable torque transfer unit. Typically, at low speeds or in traffic, the electric motor alone drives the vehicle, using power stored in batteries; under acceleration and during hill climbing both the engine and the motor provide torque to drive the vehicle; and in steady state highway cruising, the internal combustion engine alone drives the vehicle. The internal combustion engine is sized to operate at or near its maximum fuel efficiency during highway cruising. The motor is operable as a generator to charge the batteries as needed and also for regenerative braking. No transmission is employed. The motor operates at significantly lower currents and higher voltages than conventionally and has a rated power at least equal to that of the internal combustion engine. In this matter a cost efficient vehicle is provided, suffering no performance disadvantage compared to conventional vehicles.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,968 to Hasebe et al. teaches a drive mechanism for an electric car which has a plurality of motors arranged in a drive mechanism case which, in turn rotatably supports a shaft at two points. This shaft transmits the rotation generated by the motors to drive shafts for rotation of the wheels to run the car. The motors are composed of stators having armature cores and coils, and rotors. The stators are fixed in the drive mechanism case and the rotors are supported by the shaft. Since this shaft is rotatably supported at two points by the drive mechanism case, accurate centering of the rotor is maintained.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for electric vehicles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.